ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
CensoredColors
Gleekerr, aka Agustin '''or '''Justin, is one of the founding members of the ''Our Family Is Better Than Yours! ''family. Place In The Family Tree In the family tree, Justin is the brother of Tyler and Shan, and the father of Hannah and Sean. Trivia *He is known for having the most disorganized user page on the wiki. *He is currently on his first year at film school. *His favorite film directors are Wes Anderson, Lars Von Trier, Stanley Kubrick, Quentin Tarantino, Spike Jonze, Juan Jose Campanella , F.W Murnau, Jean-Luc Godard and Guillermo del Toro. *Some of his favorite movies include: Nymphomaniac, Melancholia, Moonrise Kingdom, The Clockwork Orange, Pulp Fiction, Her, The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, Beasts of the Southern Wild, Boyhood, The Imitation Game, Birdman, Whiplash, El Secreto de sus Ojos and La Historia Oficial. *He also loves german expressionist films. *He also loves French New Wave films. *Has lived in Connecticut, USA for 4 years. *Was born in Buenos Aires, Argentina. **Currently lives in Pilar, a suburban area near Buenos Aires. **He lives in the city during the week for college. *Has visited the USA (New York, Connecticut, Miami, Orlando), the Dominican Republic, Brazil, Uruguay and Aruba. *Is a part of "Team Bunnystrippers" (which are awesome btw) *Misses Nasia a lot. *Shows he loves: Game Of Thrones, The Walking Dead, American Horror Story, New Girl,, Orange Is The New Black, Penny Dreadful, Better Call Saul, House of Cards, The Comeback, Mad Men, Daredevil, Sense8, Twin Peaks, Doctor Who, Sherlock and Shameless *Shows he used to love: How I Met Your Mother, Revolution, Breaking Bad, Lost, Prison Break, Misfits, Skins, Glee. *Thinks Game of Thrones is the best television and fantasy series ever. *His 2012 top 10 in movies: Life Of Pi; Les Miserables; Django Unchained; The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey; The Cabin in The Woods; Beasts of the Southern Wild; The Dark Knight Rises; Argo; Skyfall; Silver Linings Playbook. *His 2013 top 10 in movies: Her, Dallas Buyers Club, The Wolf of Wall Street, Gravity, American Hustle, Nebraska, 12 Years A Slave, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, The Conjuring. *His 2014 top 10 movies: Whiplash, Boyhood, Birdman, The Imitation Game, The Theory of Everything, The Grand Budapest Hotel, Gone Girl, Under the Skin, The Babadook, Relatos Salvajes (Wild Tales). *He is half German , and also has Austrian and Spanish ancestry. *He is currently studying German. *His favorite characters of Game of Thrones are: Tyrion Lannister, Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, Brienne of Tarth,Margaery Tyrell and Davos Seaworth. *Has an ongoing Glee fanfiction, The New Touch *His favorite music artists are: Arcade Fire, Portugal. The Man, Sigur Ros, Daughter, MSMR, Alt-J, Thirty Seconds to Mars, Florence and the Machine, Of Monsters and Men, The Smashing Pumpkins, Pond, Tame Impala, Die Antwoord, Twenty One Pilots, El Cuarteto de Nos, Jack White, Saint Vincent, Lorde, M.I.A, Lykke Li, Sharon Van Etten, Juana Molina and Victoria Bernardi. *His favorite music genres are alternative rock, progressive rock, psychedelic rock, alternative pop and alternative hip hop *His hobbies include acting and writing. *Will road trip through Europe during Winter 2015-2016 and is very excited about it. *His parents divorced when he was 11, and currently lives with his mother and his two sisters, one who is 5 years younger than him while the other one is 2 years older than him. *He has a collie dog. *He loves horse riding. *He wanted to study either film direction, psychology or politics at college, and ultimately went with film direction. *He loves reading. *Favorite person in the world is Tyler *He is very interested in politics and international relations, and was part of his school UN model. *He supports his country's socialist party. *He would love to travel around India. *He loves the moon and will sometimes stare at it for minutes while thinking about life. *His favorite colors are black, white and blue. Relationships Dustin Nustin Juna Shastin Bustin Dps images (37).jpg|1- September-November 2012 j.png|2- November 2012- December 2012 gollum.jpg|3- Dcember 2012- January 2013 descarga (17).jpg|4- January 2013- Febraury 2013 dp.jpg|5- Febraury 2013- April 2013 beasts.jpg|6- April 2013- May 2013 Th.jpg|7- May 2013-June 2013 ACOR.jpg|8- June 2013 dpj.jpg|9-June-August 2013 dp8.jpg|10-August 2013- January 2014 misty.jpg|11. January 2014- 1justin.jpg|12- Febraury 2014- Jared.jpg|13- March 2014 molotov jukebox.jpg|14- March 2014 arcadefire2.jpg|15- April 2014 lmfao.jpg|16- April-May 2014 pennytucky.jpg|17- June 2014 (OITNB Special) OITBB2.jpg|18- June 2014 (OITNB Special) oitb3.jpg|19- June 2014 (OITNB Special) gloria.jpg|20- June 2014 (OFIBTY Special) smflsmf.jpg|21- June 2014 (OITNB Special) amydoctor.jpg|22- June 2014 dp.jpg|23- July 2014 aw.jpg|24- July 2014 ay.jpg|25- August 2014 grouplove.jpg|26- August 2014 sharonv.jpg|27- August-September 2014 arcadefire.jpg|28- September 2014 moonrise kingdom.jpg|29- September- October 2014 shoshameless.jpg|30- December 2014 Category:Users Category:Chat Moderator Category:Admin Category:Writer